


The Little Brick House

by eaglenotbeagle



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Mortal, Angst, Background Relationships, Canon Relationships, Fluff, Maybe smut? We'll see, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn, except thalia and reyna because i need that, i will post warning before the nsfw stuff though, slow burn as in it might take chapters for them to meet, they all live together, this is my first fic yall keep the expectations low
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaglenotbeagle/pseuds/eaglenotbeagle
Summary: It's the start of junior year of college, and six friends have decided to live together in a tiny four-bedroom house. Romance, shenanigans, and domesticity ensue.Focus on Calypso/Leo, Hazel/Frank, and Annabeth/Percy but sometimes I'll throw in some POVs of the background relationships.I haven't written a fic since I was like 13 so ahhh I hope this goes okay! I've got a bunch of chapters written so far and it's gonna be long, but I'm not sure how long yet.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Moving In

It was about 10 in the evening by the time everyone had gotten settled in. The tiny, four-bedroom house had far too little space for all six of them, with one living room divided into two makeshift bedrooms by a folding wall. It definitely wasn’t ideal, but the main priority was saving money. Plus it was extraordinarily close to campus.

Calypso adjusted a few pots in her window before flopping down onto her bed. By the sounds of it, Percy and Reyna had finally managed to shove her massive desk through the door, and Piper was on the phone with her boyfriend, Jason. Thin walls, it appeared. Not that that would be a problem for her.

She pulled off her sweaty camisole and switched it out for a long-sleeved cotton shirt with the word Gigi’s emblazoned across the front in retro-style red lettering. The bakery, where she worked in the summers, was also where she had met Percy two Augusts ago. In a way, that made Gigi’s the reason she was here, in a six-person house surrounded by friends. She smiled fondly and walked to the living room, finding Thalia already sprawled across the couch, wearing high-waisted cotton bell-bottoms and funky earrings shaped like bags of goldfish. She had her embroidery out and was fashioning a deer onto a knee-high sock.

Calypso shoved Thalia’s legs to the side and sank into the couch beside her. “How’s your room feel? Have we finally found the space that will convince you to study?” 

Thalia laughed. “I doubt it. But I’m thinking of taking a semester abroad to India, maybe I’ll figure out my major there.”

Calypso rolled her eyes. Of all her friends, Thalia was the least capable of commitment. They were in their junior year, but she was still undeclared and had spent more time on exchange trips than on campus. Her rotating list of girlfriends and hookups was equally non-committal, and Calypso had driven more than one heartbroken freshman back to residence after Thalia had tired of their relationship. So yeah, Thalia was a bit of a player.

The player wrapped a muscled bare arm around Calypso’s shoulders and leaned into her neck, tugging at her high ponytail. “Don’t worry, Cal, I’ll get it figured out before next spring.”

Reyna and Percy trudged into the room, visibly panting after carrying Reyna’s ornate wooden desk in from the pickup truck. Percy’s dark blue shirt was sticking to his chest as he ran a hand through his perpetually tousled black hair. Reyna bumped his shoulder with hers and they broke into an impromptu shoving match which ended just as abruptly when they flopped onto the couch, bookending the two girls. 

“Cal, is there any chance you made some of your lemonade?” Percy pouted endearingly as he dropped his head onto her lap. Calypso made a killer blue lemonade, well, purple really, but she added blue food colouring when she was feeling particularly benevolent to Percy. The key was blueberry juice and fresh mint, which she grew in the kitchen.

She ran a callused hand through his sweaty hair, then grimaced and wiped it on his shirt, shoving his head gently from her lap. “You’re in luck,” she rolled her eyes, and padded to the sparse, wood furnished kitchen to pour the pitcher into six tall glasses.

Piper and Hazel wandered into the living room as Calypso walked back in, balancing the six glasses against her chest. “Woah, Cal-girl, lemme grab one or two of those,” Hazel swooped in to take some of the glasses in her smooth, gold-manicured hand. The two passed around the blue lemonade to the whole group as Piper laid out across the three on the couch. 

“Home sweet home!” Percy grinned, looking around the cramped, yellow-walled space. Calypso and Hazel stretched out on the floor, and the six friends stared up at the ceiling light and drank their lemonade.

“Did anyone buy any food?”

When Calypso met Percy Jackson, she was three hours into her shift at Gigi’s and was feeling pretty much done with the touristy customers. He was just one of a long stream of surfer boys who had ran through the store that morning, although not many had ordered a half-dozen chocolate chip cookies. He was cute, his sea-green eyes standing out against his deeply tanned skin, his hair a bit stiff with salt. Calypso noticed his smile right away. He had nice teeth. Calypso was a sucker for guys with nice teeth.

She ran into him again after her shift, finding him leaning against the shingled wall as she blinked against the bright midday sun. “Hey,” she had said, startled, and Percy had fumbled with his words for a second.

“Oh, you, hi,” his cheeks were bright red as he ran a hand over his hair, “um I was just, uh, waiting for my buddy, and uh – oh Grover, there you are!” He broke off at the sight of a scrawny, curly-haired guy exiting the bakery with a vegetarian sub.

“Check it out, Percy, they sell hummus too,” the hippie-ish teen was saying excitedly, waving a clear plastic tub. “Who’s this?”

“Calypso,” she had held out a hand to Grover first, then Percy, ignoring the tingling feeling as their fingers met. “But you guys can call me Cal.”

Percy and Grover had stayed at the small island town for a week, and Calypso had met them every night to wander the boardwalk or surf at some hidden beaches. They were all the same age, just eighteen and recent high school graduates. Cal had few friends in town, since most locals spent their summers at equally idyllic resort towns that were nearly identical to their hometown but somehow felt less mundane. Calypso had no one to travel with, and she needed her job, so she was stuck at home all summer. She was grateful for the new company.

When the boys left to go back to New York, Cal had given Percy her number and made him promise to text her in two weeks, when they would both be starting at the same college as freshmen. She was already a little bit in love with him by then, and, embarrassingly, had cried a little after they left, imagining some sort of finality to his leaving despite the situation.

After two weeks of pining, finding Percy in her dorm hallway on freshmen move-in day felt like fate to both of them, and they began dating within a week of classes.

By November, the relationship had fizzled. Percy was great, and Cal loved him, but not in the way one had to love someone to stay together. She felt trapped, as stuck with Percy as she had been stuck at Gigi’s. Plus the sex, well, it wasn’t the best. All the other freshmen had played the field and met new people, and she was spending her nights on a tiny single-long bed watching Stranger Things with a guy that she could see herself spending her life with, but not in a hot way, more in a call-him-on-Saturdays-to-go-get-brunch-and-dish-about-their-marriages kind of way.

The breakup was amicable, and Percy had gone on to date several other girls, some of whom Cal had loved, and others she vocally hated. Cal, on the other hand, hadn’t dated anyone since Percy.

She wasn’t sure if that would change.

Classes started three days after the gang moved in. Calypso rolled out of bed at seven, watering her huge collection of houseplants before knocking on Percy’s door to wake him up.

“Perce! You have swim practice!” She heard a faint groan from behind the door and shuffled off to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Reyna was already bustling around the stove, her pull-out bed visible in her half of the living room, neatly made with two accent throw pillows. “Morning Cal,” she said brightly, poaching two eggs, “what’s your first class?” She was wearing a strappy sports bra and leggings, clearly just back from a run.

“Entomology,” Calypso yawned, marvelling at her friend’s ability to stay this driven in the mornings, “what about you?”

“Roman Influence in Modern Politics. I hope to make some connections with the prof, I might ask her to be my honours advisor.”

Cal poured some water into a large pan, then set her kitchen herbs into it to bottom-water. She popped two slices of bread into the toaster. “Well, good luck with that,” she continued to Reyna, but the tall girl was already striding out of the kitchen, having somehow gulped down breakfast in the time it took Calypso to refresh her mint plants. She tossed a wave over her shoulder as she left.

As Calypso left for class, Percy was careening through the tiny kitchen, a piece of toast hanging from his teeth. “Thanks Cal!” he yelled, dragging an orange and purple hoodie over his head. Rolling her eyes, Cal walked out the door and onto the street.

Entomology was a fun subject. Calypso was a botany major, which was a pretty small group of juniors, about 120 in the program. The professor, Dr. Waters, was a small man in his seventies who wore Carhartt work pants to lecture. He promised lots of field trips and projected slides of his bee collection. Calypso liked him already. She was on great terms with most of her profs.

If she was being honest with herself, Calypso would admit she sometimes had a hard time making friends. It wasn’t that she didn’t like people, in fact she loved her friends deeply, but she was a bit introverted. To make matters worse, she had an unfortunate habit of being defensively rude. Friends leave. Calypso did not like it when people left.

And so, when she got to university, already hopelessly in love with Percy Jackson, she ended up absorbed into his friend group. Thalia, his old friend from high school, welcomed her easily. The feisty alt chick met Reyna in an introductory law class, and Piper and Hazel, both pre-vets, met Percy in stats. Grover, who she had met that summer, was at UCLA studying enviro sci. He came home sometimes on breaks with Piper’s boyfriend Jason, and Nico, Hazel’s brother. Those were all of Calypso’s friends, all the friends she had in the whole world, really. It was a big group when they all got together and she loved each of them. But it would be nice, sometimes, to have someone to talk to who loved gardens and plants like her.

She looked around the lecture hall. Entomology was a required subject, but with so few students the theatre was barely a quarter full. A hippie-looking girl was sitting a few seats away, her long red hair in a bun, wearing Birkenstocks and a flowy skirt. Cal met her eye and gave her a small wave. She returned it.

Looking at the smiling girl beside her, Calypso felt her excitement for the semester grow. She would make a friend in her major. She would catch bugs with the funny little Mr. Waters. She would live with her best friends in their tiny, impractical house. And she would be happy.


	2. First Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting a day early because I'll be away tomorrow!

When Hazel woke up on the first day of classes, she was already five minutes late for class. Piper was rushing around the room next door, her muffled curses audible as she hopped around, pulling on her boots. Panicked, Hazel rolled out of bed and threw on a pair of baggy jeans and short gold top, before looking in the mirror. Oh god, she thought, her hair flat on one side of her head and expanded in a cinnamon puff on the other. She wrangled it into a scrunchie and slipped a matching green belt through her jeans, shoving her feet into white sneakers. “Pipes, we gotta go!” she called, pounding on the adjoining wall.

Grabbing bananas from the bowl on the counter, the two girls flew out the door and slammed it behind them, rattling the kitchen windows. Now seven minutes late, they booked it to campus.

Hazel Levesque was not normally late. It was very rare, actually. Of her group of friends, she would probably rank herself second-most responsible, or maybe third, depending on how impulsive Reyna was being. Given that pretty much all of her friends, but for Calypso, had ADHD, that wasn’t a huge bragging right. But it was something. She was a mom friend, carrying water bottles to parties and holding back ponytails while the others puked in shrubs. Not glamorous, but essential.

Now, running to class, three steps behind Piper’s significantly longer legs, she was about to experience something she had never experienced before. She was about to make a terrible first impression.

They crashed through the door at 9:46, sixteen minutes late for class. The professor was a tall, professional looking woman, her hair pulled back in a low bun and wearing a blazer. She spoke with a Russian accent, “class is already in session! If you cannot respect my time, I do not want you in my lectures.”

Hazel stared at the floor, her cheeks burning. She felt Piper straighten beside her, and, knowing that her friend was about to protest, elbowed her hard in the side. Over Piper’s stifled wheeze she panted, “I am… so sorry Dr., we… lost track of time…” The door slammed shut behind them, one of those obnoxious weighted numbers that crept slowly shut just to bang as it latched.

“No,” the severe professor snapped, “you can come back tomorrow. Your names?”

Hazel stuttered out their names and student numbers, feeling ready to dig a hole through the floor and die in it. She got halfway through “and Piper MacLean” when the professor stopped her. “Never mind, never mind, I will not remember. There are so many of you,” she gestured to the full auditorium, all staring awkwardly at the display. Hazel felt sick. “Now go,” the professor snapped, and Hazel fled, dragging a furious Piper behind her.

Piper ranted over how unfair the world was, and how they were paying for these classes, and how she would like to march back in there and give her a piece of her mind, for a few more minutes before she sighed and pulled out her phone. Hazel just sat on a bench outside the auditorium and put her head in her hands, willing the blood to leave her face. She worried she might cry. She had never, ever had a professor hate her this way. Other students had been cruel, and even adults when she was an awkward child, but she had always been studious and responsible. Teachers loved studious and responsible. Teachers loved her.

Apparently not this one.

Running footsteps in the hall startled her out of her state. A jingle accompanied it, like hitched horses, she thought at first. Then a tall, blond boy came racing around the corner and she saw it was actually a collection of pins on his bag. “Don’t bother,” Piper said, glancing up from her phone, “she’s just gonna kick you out.” The boy skidded to a stop.

“Svetlana? No way, she loves me! I had her for micro last year and we got along great!” He had a puppy-ish expression, his eyes easily crinkling into a smile.

“Well, she just kicked us out for being late, and you’re way later than we were, so I don’t know, man.”

The boy only laughed, and Hazel looked at him curiously. “She does this every semester,” he explained, “to scare off weak students. Just you wait, they’ll be dropping like flies in a minute.” He flourished at the door as if a horde of pupils were about to exit, although the door didn’t move. “Well,” he shrugged, “give it a sec. I’m Will by the way. Pre-med.”

The girls shook his hand and exchanged names. Just as he’d said, a few terrified students started emerging from the side door, scurrying away like they were being followed. A few shot Hazel and Piper glares, as if they had been the ones to set Svetlana off. Will just laughed and whispered, “I told you so.”

At the end of the class period, Will herded the girls into the lecture hall again, calling out, “Svetlana, what’s up?” The professor looked up and broke into a grin, suddenly looking friendly and forgiving.

“Will! I see you met my examples of the semester,” she said, shaking his hand. “I’m sorry to have to do that, girls, but the department completely overloads my course because no one wants to take it with Dr. Kimura on Friday mornings. I’m impressed you stuck around!”

With relief washing over her, Hazel gave Svetlana a firm handshake. “Well, I wanted to prove to you that this was an isolated incident,” she said diplomatically. Piper smiled sweetly and started chatting with the prof about veganism, a random topic that they seemed to have radically different views on. Apparently, Piper had forgotten her fury over the incident, and Svetlana was completely charmed by the pretty, clever student.

Will gave Hazel a knowing grin, as if they had been friends for years, and held out his hand for a high five. Giggling, Hazel slapped his palm, and they listened to Piper expound upon the morality of battery cages.

Hazel and Piper had pretty much the same class schedules, although Hazel was minoring in Equine Studies and had a different Friday. All three of them had a lunch break after Immunology, so the trio walked to a campus café for food and coffee. The Forest Café was essentially an off-brand Starbucks kiosk in the middle of the Microbiology wing, but they had decent croissants and free coffee refills. On their way, Will regaled them with stories of his lab with Svetlana last year. He had an easy laugh and a sunny personality. Hazel felt warm and fizzy when she talked to him, not like a crush, but more like she just knew that this guy was going to be her friend for a long time. She kept these thoughts to herself, of course.

“So I live in a tiny apartment with three strangers,” Will was saying as they approached the counter, “I met them online this summer and I actually haven’t spoken to one of them. I think he’s shy.”

They ordered their lunch and found a seat by a window. “Three strangers?” Piper laughed, “that’s nothing, we live in a four bedroom and there’s six of us!”

“Wait, what are they like,” Hazel cut in, “you could’ve ended up living with axe murderers.”

“No, no, they’re amazing people,” Will said happily, “Annabeth is in architecture and she’s an actual genius, Leo is in engineering and he’s insane, and Frank – well, Frank is the shy one.” Will smiled fondly about these roommates he had known for all of ten minutes. “Annabeth and Leo know each other from freshman year, but Frank seems a little lost. He’s in Biochem.”

Hazel and Piper traded stories about their friend group, telling Will about the time Reyna organized a walk-out over the unfair firing of a lab supervisor, and about Percy and his various mishaps with authority. “Your roommate is Percy Jackson?” Will asked incredulously, “I saw him on the news, he’s like, famous!”

The girls grinned at this, a fact that Percy was forever bemoaning – famous Percy Jackson, swimming superstar. “You can’t bring it up to him,” Hazel said, “he gets tired of the paparazzi.”

By the time they had eaten their lunch and drank four cups of coffee each, the girls were exchanging numbers with Will and inviting him to a party at their house. As he left for an Anatomy lab, he gave them both a quick hug and jogged off, full of warm energy.

“I love him,” Piper stated immediately.

“Me too.”

Hazel glanced back at the pretty blond boy. It was strange, she thought, how he instantly felt like family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's taking me a while to get to the spicy stuff, but friendship is more important, right? Right? Don't worry, there's a hint of spice coming next week!


	3. Annabeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to choose just one thing to work on, but no, right now I've got this and my cross-over fic to update weekly, plus school and all that... Microbiology is 100% kicking my ass right now, if you're considering studying Botany I recommend you run away!!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. My other WIP is like 7000 words a chapter and now this one feels so so short but it kinda needs to be if I'm gonna manage all of it at once. They might get longer in later chapters.

Annabeth Chase was having a great day. She had gotten a free coffee at the Forest Café, which wasn’t really on her way to class but her friend Rachel worked there. She had just gotten an assignment back in her Statics course, which was exceptionally early since she had only passed it in two days ago, and she had gotten a 93, well ahead of the curve. It was only a week into classes, but she felt very on top of things.

Now if only she could get her new roommate, Frank, to open up, and everything would be perfect.

They had been living together for a little over a week and so far the poor kid had been nothing but shy smiles and polite hellos. Annabeth had already become close with Will, and Leo, of course, was just being Leo, but poor Frank still seemed inordinately uncomfortable in his own apartment. Today, Annabeth had decided to make him lunch.

“Frank,” she smiled as he ventured into the kitchen, “I made an extra sandwich and I can’t eat it. Do you want it?”

Her huge roommate smiled gratefully. “Does it have cheese?” he asked, almost apologetically, “because I can’t eat cheese.”

“Nope,” Annabeth said, relieved that she had not remembered to add any, “you should be fine.”

Frank wordlessly took the sandwich, smiling again. He was obviously a very nice guy, smiley and kind and quietly friendly. He was just so shy and self-conscious.

“So, Frank,” Annabeth started, hoping to find a point to connect with him on, “where did you grow up?”

“Canada,” he mumbled, mouth full. His cheeks flushed a little at the attention, and he folded in on himself, curling up his tall frame.

“Did… you like it there?”

“Oh yes,” Frank continued. Annabeth waited a beat. That seemed to be all he was going to say.

“Frank, you know you can talk to me, right? I mean, we live together and we will be living together for the whole year. I think it’s important we get to know each other.”

Frank blinked at her for a second, then swallowed and said, “Oh I’m so sorry, I just never wanted to bother you. I mean, you’re so busy all the time and I didn’t think you’d have time for small talk. I mean, I just didn’t want to annoy you. Sorry.” His cheeks had gone bright red, and he looked even more uncomfortable. Annabeth groaned inwardly. Now it seemed like she was shaming him for being reserved.

“No, Frank, there’s no need to be sorry, I just wanted you to feel comfortable around me.”

“Oh,” he said, looking as uncomfortable as one can look while holding a dripping sandwich and wearing sweatpants, “sorry.”

Annabeth sighed. “It’s okay, Frank.”

She couldn’t help but worry about this guy.

Annabeth was sitting on the couch in their little living room when Will got home that evening. She had her laptop out and was plotting a design for a project on Brutalism. Will was grinning.

“Guess what?” He crossed the room and flopped onto the couch beside Annabeth. She sighed and removed her headphones.

“Yes, Solace?”

“I got us all invited to a party,” he stretched his arms over his head and wrapped one around Annabeth’s shoulders, “at this little house across from the Chiron Wing. Those girls I told you about, Piper and Hazel from Immunology? They have a ton of roommates and they’re having a kegger.” He shook her a little bit and Annabeth couldn’t help but smile. It was early in the semester, probably the only time that either of them could spare a night to party.

“Alright,” she laughed, extricating herself from his embrace, “but you need to help me convince Frank.”

“Oh, I’ve got it covered. He likes me, I’m only half as annoying as Leo and twice as patient as you.”

Annabeth shoved him lightly with her elbow, packing up her supplies. She had only known Will for a week, but the cheery pre-med was already a close friend. Will had that effect on people. And while realistically, junior year was no time to be partying, Annabeth hadn’t met many people yet in her college career and it would be nice to branch out beyond her major. When she was a freshman… well, she didn’t want to think about it. But all of her first friends had graduated already.

She sent a text to Leo to let him know and hopped in the shower.

As the four roommates walked down the street toward the brightly lit brick house, Annabeth started to feel a bit nervous. It was foolish, really. She knew she looked good, in her loose, silver silk top that matched her eyes and bootcut low-rise jeans, and she had controlled her hair into a long braid. And Will was with her, and Leo, and Frank. Really, it was Frank who she should be worried about. The poor guy looked terrified. How he had gotten to his junior year without ever going to a party, Annabeth didn’t know, but he certainly didn’t look in his element as the thrum of a bass came into earshot.

Something about this party, though, sent nausea-inducing thrills of anticipation through her.

They pulled open the crimson-painted door to a drone of voices and music. Alt-J was playing on the speakers, a vaguely recognizable frat boy was drinking through a funnel (Connor, maybe? She wasn’t sure), and a crowd of girls were standing around a collection of bottles on the counter. Will was right, the house was tiny, but wall-to-wall there were probably about 30 people. Frank looked ready to turn and run.

“Hey, Frank?” she called out over the noise, tugging on his arm, “it looks like there’s less people out back. Why don’t we start out there?” Beyond a screen door she could see a small crowd standing around a firepit. She pulled her huge companion around the outside of the house while Leo and Will pushed their way into the throng.

As they approached the relaxed, chattering group, a tall boy called out to them from a keg, “Hey, you two want a drink?” He had ridiculously spiky black hair.

“Thanks,” she said gratefully, taking two plastic cups from him and passing one to Frank. She turned back to the guy with the keg, meeting his eyes for a moment. Sea green. He had a nice smile.

“Um, I’m Percy,” he said abruptly, holding out a hand.

“Annabeth.”

“It’s, uh, nice to meet you Annabeth,” he said, still holding her hand. He had a firm grip and Annabeth was suddenly hyperaware of their clasped palms. She could smell his cologne, or maybe it was just shampoo, but whatever it was, her eyelids fluttered involuntarily.

“Perce! I want you to meet our friend,” called a tall, dark-haired girl from behind the screen door.

“I’ll be right there, Pipes,” Percy called back, then released Annabeth’s hand quickly. He ducked his head and ran a hand over his head. “Um, I’ll catch you later, Annabeth.”

Annabeth watched him walk away, confused and somehow disappointed. He had nice hands, she decided. She shivered.

“Let’s, uh, mingle,” she said to Frank. Turning to face him, she saw that the quiet giant was studying her knowingly with his dark eyes.

“Yes, mingle.”

It was a good party. Annabeth and Frank ended up near the edge of the small yard, talking to a tall, queenly girl named Reyna. She was in poli sci and was easy to talk to. She engaged Frank equally in conversation, touching his arm and laughing at his jokes, and Annabeth watched her awkward roommate loosen more than she’d seen before. Reyna’s calm presence seemed to exude confidence, and Frank finally held his broad shoulders straight. Eventually, Annabeth wandered away seeking a refill, and the pair continued talking in her absence.

“Hey, Annie-girl!”

She turned to see Leo marching toward her, his oversized army jacket apparently abandoned somewhere in the house. He was short, only an inch taller than her, but he was bouncing as he walked and his hair added some extra height. As usual, he looked up to no good.

He didn’t give her a chance to respond. “Annabeth, I’m in love! For real this time, there’s this girl, her name’s Thalia, she has the bluest eyes and the coolest clothes and I really, truly think she would punch me given the chance. You’ve gotta meet her,” he sighed, stumbling into Annabeth’s side. “And! I have had four shots of this thing called Fireball which is delicious and some girl named Piper gave me her Smirnoff Ice so I am feeling super super spinny.” To emphasize, Leo outstretched his arms and spun in a circle, narrowly avoiding a few people sitting on a bench. Annabeth snagged his t-shirt and pulled him back toward her.

“Okay, buddy,” she sighed, stabilizing her elfin friend. “Show me the newest soulmate.”

The more she talked to Thalia, the more Annabeth got the vibe that the girl could not be less interested in Leo. She watched Annabeth carefully, touching her arm, maybe even flirting with her, but was colder to Leo the more obvious he became. By the time he had drank another beer and had called her hot four times, she was all but freezing him out.

“Leo, can you get me another drink?” Annabeth asked, hoping to put the poor guy out of his misery. He grinned sloppily and trotted off toward a girl at a keg. Annabeth turned back to Thalia. “So you’re, like, not interested, right?”

“In him?” Thalia laughed, “No way. And I take it you’re straight?”

Annabeth smiled awkwardly. “Mostly, I don’t, I mean I…”

“No worries,” Thalia patted her on the shoulder, “you’re not really my type anyways.”

A yell came from outside, and both girls snapped toward it. A crash, and then some girls screamed. “Percy, stop,” someone yelled, and then another crash. Annabeth spotted Will shoving through the crowd to the door, bolting out into the yard, and she tossed an apology to Thalia and followed suit.

A big guy in a baseball cap was being restrained by Will by the firepit, blood pouring from his nose. He was yelling at someone in the center of the yard, a swaying figure up on the balls of his feet. Annabeth gasped when she recognized Percy, the boy from the keg.

“Just fuck off, dude,” Percy was shouting, a protective arm in front of a short, curvy girl behind him. “She said no.” He looked awfully pale for someone lit by firelight.

Will hauled the bleeding guy away, his determined face peeking out behind his shoulder. A crowd followed, most yelling abuse at the furious frat boy.

“Percy? Percy are you alright?” A shrill voice rang out across the yard, and then the handsome boy from the keg crumpled to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? I know it's a weird gang to have living together but tbh I based it off the personalities and relationships of me and my roommates... oops. But I'm having fun writing it!
> 
> Anyways I'd really appreciate comments and I hope you stick around for the next chapter!


End file.
